Nicholas P Wilde: ZPD Officer in Training
by KittyZootopialover23
Summary: Nick Wilde accepts the job application that Judy gave him. But, to be a cop, he has to train in the same Police Academy that Judy had to train in. Nick struggles, just like Judy did. Will he succeed and become an Officer like Judy, or will he struggle too much and give up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm glad that my first story was a success, so I decide to make this one! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. "I accept"**

 **Judy's P.O.V.**

Today, Just 2 weeks after the Nighthowler Case, I drive to the ZPD, and see a very familiar fox standing right outside of it. I hop joyfully up the stairs, and say, "Nick? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I thought you might wanna know...here." He said, handing me a piece of paper. It was the job application! He accepted! I gasped with joy. I hopped around the front of the ZPD in excitement. "Calm down Carro-" I interrupted him with a tight hug.

"Carrots, you're not the only one who needs to breathe!" He was joking with me. I giggled and released him, and he pretended to take in huge gasps of breath, as if he really needed to. Which made me giggle even more. "C'mon! We gotta turn this in to Bogo!" I said. Clawhauser noticed the joyful spring in my step as I walked in. "You seem happy today!" The kind cheetah said. "I am! Look!" I showed him the job application that Nick had accepted. "So we're getting a new officer? That's great! Who is he?" He said.

Nick raised his paw and walked in front of me. "So you're the new officer? I can tell you're gonna be a great officer! And a fox and bunny working together sounds like the best idea I've heard of since the bakery! I'm Benjamin Clawhauser." He held out his paw. "Nicholas Wilde. But you can call me Nick." He shook Clawhauser's paw as he introduced himself. "Want a donut?" He asked. He then dropped it under his chin and was frantically searching for it.

It made me giggle a bit. "Um, it's in your-um.. the folds of-" I said, and he immediately realized that it was in his neck. "Anyways, we gotta go turn this in to Bogo." I said, "Oh! Fingers crossed!" He said. I kept my fingers crossed for a second and waved, still hoping that Bogo would approve.

* * *

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

She handed the paper to Bogo. "Nicholas Wilde. Is he the fox who helped solve the Nighthowler Case?" Judy nodded her head. "Hmm...well, usually I'd say no, but, he helped solve the Nighthowler Case, and helped save the city. So, yes. Yes I approve." He said. I was filled joy. And I can tell Judy was too, she was bouncing up and down with an overjoyed expression on her face. I did something I hadn't done in a LONG time, I smiled. I was actually willing to hop up and down like a bunny, or hug Judy. Yeah, I was that happy.

"But, you're not a cop just yet." He drained a most of my joy when he said that. "We're going to have to test your skills. We're sending you to the same Police Academy that Hopps trained in." Bogo said. I looked over at Judy. She facepalmed when she heard what Buffalo Butt said. I'm guessing she had a lot of trouble when she was training there. "Dismissed." Bogo said. We walked down the hallway in silence. Judy was biting her lower lip, she was nervous.

"How bad was this Police Academy?" I asked. "It wasn't bad at all! The instructor is very nice, and all of the courses are very easy to pass!" She lied. She was obviously lying, probably to keep my from being nervous. I just nodded my head. Clawhauser noticed her nervous expression. "Uh-oh. What happened?" He asked. "Oh nothing, everything's fine!" She lied again. I whispered the whole thing to Clawhauser, and he nodded his head. It was strange to see Judy lie, she never lies!

"So, I guess we should get in the car?" I asked, trying to get her to speak. "Ok. I-I'll bye the tickets." She was _still_ nervous. She dropped me off, and we said good night. I kept trying to think that she was nervous about something else, but it I knew it was about the Police Academy.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter! Do you think Nick will struggle, or succeed at the Police Academy? Find out with more chapters coming soon! =)**


	2. Chapter 2 You're Dead!

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter of, "Nicholas P Wilde: ZPD Officer in Training"! Chapter Summary: Today is the day that Nick goes to train in the Police Academy. Of course, the instructor gives him a hard time, like she did to Judy. The other officers in training, think that he's nothing more than just a fox. With the other students as rude as that, and the instructor pressuring him, how cruel can this Police Academy be?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. "You're Dead!"**

 **Judy's P.O.V.**

I woke up early, so I can drop Nick off at the train station, and get to the ZPD at the same time. I ate my breakfast, Lucky Chomps, got dressed in my Police Uniform, and I walked out the door, ready to go. It's not very long to drive from my apartment to Nick's, 20 minutes, I'm guessing. I knocked on his door. He opened the door slowly. His eyes were droopy with purple rings under it. "Uh...are you ok?" I asked. "No...sleep..." He replied.

"Well..., we gotta go, now." I said. He reluctantly walked out of his room, and tried to keep his eyes open before he got into the car. He failed to keep them open, multiple times. He sat down in the passenger seat, and fell asleep in about 2 seconds. It was a long drive from Nick's apartment to the train station, so Nick could get some rest and be prepared for intense training. He woke up refreshed and ready to go when we got to the train station.

I was immediately nervous as he boarded the train. We waved at each other train was out of sight. I drove to the ZPD, and as I entered, I heard an unexpected yet familiar yell. And I was called in to Bogo's office, and I didn't even get to do my normal greeting to Clawhauser. I got called in to Bogo's room, again. "Hopps, I know you're nervous about Wilde." I nodded my head. "And work will put extra stress on you, so I'll give you the week off so you can visit Wilde.

I was lit up with joy. "Dismissed!" He said. I hopped down the hallway joyfully, I was going to visit Nick!

* * *

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

I couldn't a get a seat, no one wanted to sit next to a fox. The last mammal I tried to sit next to was a family of bunnies. "Are you serious?" Was the mother's response. I was used to it, if I was a kid, I'd be crying in a seat by myself by now. "Nicky? That you? Come on over here!" I heard a familiar voice. I sat next to a familiar fox, Gideon Grey. "Nicky! I haven't seen you since were kids!" He said with a big smile on his face. "Gid!" I smiled. "Where ya headin?" He asked. "Zootopia Police Department." I replied.

"Wow! Gonna be a cop? Reminds me of a little bunny girl I used to bully, Judy Hopps." He said. "Yeah, I know Judy. In fact, I helped solve the Nighthowler Case with her. She's now my best friend and soon to be partner." I said. His face went from delighted to see me, to completely remorseful. "Yeah...I was a major jerk. If she'd just give up, she wouldn't be where she is now." I frowned at him for trying to crush Judy's dreams. But then I remembered that I did the same.

"Ya know Gid, I did the same thing. I hustled her, and told her over and over that she could never be a real cop. But she didn't give up." I said. Ya got any blueberry pies, Gid?" I changed the subject. "Sure I do! Ya like blueberries?" He asked. "They're delicious! Maybe I'll stop by your bakery when I'm not being tortured." I said. "Tortured?" He had a worried look on his face. "Carrots-Um, Judy, told me the Police Academy is very, very stressful." I said.

"Well, here's my stop, bye." I said. "Oh. Good Luck!" I stepped out of the train. I took the bus to the Police Academy, and yet again, no one wanted to sit with me, so I sat in the back. When I arrived, I got dressed in my uniform, and stepped out onto the field. I heard a lot of whispers. One of the mammals whispered, "That fox is dead." Another one whispered, "A fox cop? No one trusts foxes!" I ignored them. " **I'll show them!"** I thought.

The first thing I heard when I started the challenge was, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

 **That's it for the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back with more chapters coming soon! =)**


	3. Chapter 3 Judy's Visit

Hi **everyone! I'll be changing up the way write this fanfic. 1. I'll be changing the perspective to third-person. 2. I'll change the way I write dialogue, "New speaker, new paragraph." 3. I'll use less exclamation points. 4. The scenes will be longer, and I'll give more description. Chapter summary: Nick has a whole day of failure at the Police Academy, and Judy pays him a visit. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nick felt himself buried in sand. He couldn't breathe in the heavy pile of crushed pebbles. He couldn't get out of the pile, but fortunately, the drill sergeant had dug him out of the pile. He felt his cheeks burn up with embarrassment, he wasn't strong enough to lift up a pile of sand. "You're dead!" The angry polar bear yelled. The next trial was climbing an ice wall. He ran up to the wall with positive and encouraging thoughts. He frantically scratched the wall to get a grip on the ice. Eventually, his paws slipped and he fell into the icy cold water. The skin under his fur turned completely pale. "You're dead!" The drill sergeant said. The next trial was trying to get across a huge gap by swinging on strong ropes, resembling branches. To make it even worse, it was raining. Nick was doing quite well, when his claw got stuck in one of the ropes. He reached for the next one, but his claw held him back. He tried to grab the rope with his other paw, but he was slipping.

"No no no no no! Don't slip!" The rain made it harder to keep his grip. 3 seconds later, he slipped and fell. The whole front of his body was covered in mud. He was used to the two words that followed.

"You're dead!" Nick's ears folded back. Nick was then in a boxing arena with a rhino. Nick was defeated after he took one hard punch to this face. He felt a bit of blood come out of his mouth, his tooth was knocked out. "You're dead!" Nick rolled his eyes. Nick slammed the door of his room.

"Urghh..." He groaned. He slammed his face in his pillow. He noticed the stuffed animals on his nightstand. Judy had given them to him earlier for inspiration. One was a bunny, the other was fox. Both were waering stickers with the words, "JUNIOR ZPD OFFICER" on it. He stopped groaning and got out of his bed to hold them. He rubbed his paw against them, and just stared. It was almost as if he thought they were in a staring contest with him. He set them back down on the nightstand, and noticed what was right next to them. It was a framed picture of him and Judy of his first time at the Burrows. He stared it the picture, thinking of Judy. Just then, his phone vibrated on his bed. He picked it up to see a text from Judy, "Meet me at the park across near the Burrows." it said. The rain had cleared, revealing the bright light of the moon. Nick got in his car, trying to keep himself awake by drinking soda. He drove by a sign, the, "Welcome to BunnyBurrow" sign. The population was growing as each second passed by. He parked his car in the parking lot. He opened the door and felt a cold breeze blow through his thick fur. "Carrots, what are you doing here?" The bunny was hopping towards him.

"Just wanted to know how you're doing." Nick smirked.

"C'mon, there's gotta be more than that." Judy's cheeks were as red as roses.

"Oh fine, I missed you." The fox smiled as she admitted she missed him.

"Wish I felt the same." He joked.

"Oh, I hate you Nick." She playfully punched his arm. They loved to joke around like that. Nick grabbed the tiny stuffed animals that Judy gave him. He brought them, just in case she wanted them back. She noticed them, and was reminded of something she wanted to say. "How's the Police Academy?" She asked. Nick's ears folded backwards. "That bad?" She noticed his ears go back.

"Well, let's just say I'm not the Drill Sergeant's favorite student." Judy's ears were droopy. Her ears went straight up again and she gave Nick, "A look." Nick knew this look, she had an idea. Next thing you know, Nick was doing sit-ups from a tree branch, with Judy as his coach. He was doing push-ups, jogging around the park, and other excercises. After working out for a couple of hours, Nick was ready for the next day.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 4 of, "Nicholas P. Wilde: ZPD Officer in training"**


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation Ceremony

**Here it is! The last chapter of my second fanfic! Chapter summary: Thanks to Judy, Nick passes all of tests at the academy. And one his life's most joyful days is here, his graduation ceremony. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So no matter what type of animal you are, from the biggest elephant," Judy held her hand out towards Francine the elephant. "to our first fox. I implore you: try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us." The end of Judy's monologue played in Nick's head over and over again. He never thought this moment would come, his best friend pinning a police badge on him. They saluted each other.

* * *

"Carrots, I gotta tell ya this is one of the happiest days of my life." Judy looked at him.

"That's not the first time I've heard that from you." Nick smirked.

"You know why it's the happiest day of my life?" He asked. Judy thought his answer was going to be something like, "Because I'm with you" or "Because I'm a cop now" but no. "Because I'm getting some ice cream later." He joked.

"I hate you!" She joked and playfully punched him.

"I get that a lot, thank you very much." Nick said. Judy giggled a bit. She parked next to Officer Wolford's car. Nick practically hopped up the tiny set of stairs. As Judy stared at him, she thought she was dreaming. Seeing your best friend become a cop isn't something you'd see every day. "Carrots what are you waiting for?" Judy flashed back to reality.

"I'm coming!" The two officers opened the doors of the ZPD, no whispers, no stares, just two overjoyed officers.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, "Nicholas P Wilde: ZPD Officer In Training"! More fanfics coming soon!**


End file.
